The Sweetest One
by Tezuka Anzu
Summary: Pemuda berambut orange itu berharap. Sangat berharap, gadis itu belum mempunyai pendamping dan masih menunggunya. Agar hatinya tidak hancur oleh angan indah yang ia selalu bayangkan, agar apa yang akan ia berikan nanti tidak sia-sia... wanna read it?


**The Sweetest One**

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sama

...A song from Tropicana...

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo?

_To haruki1244 who always force me to go back to ffn u.u_

_**Will you remember our sweet moments…**_

Deru suara mesin kereta api menggema di area stasiun, menenggelamkan suara gemuruh orang-orang dalam setiap gerbong. Perlahan, kendaraan itu melaju meninggalkan pangkalan. Cepat dan semakin cepat, menjauh menuju tempat tujuan para penumpangnya.

Di salah satu gerbong kereta, duduk seorang pemuda berambut orange terang duduk menghadap luar jendela. Tak diperdulikannya suara bising para penumpang lain ataupun pemandangan di luar sana yang nampak semakin kabur karena kencangnya laju kereta.

Sesekali ia tersenyum. Bukan karena ada hal yang lucu atau dia gila, tapi karena di otaknya sedang merangkai pecahan-pecahan puzzle kenangannya beberapa tahun silam.

Kota kelahiran. Keluarga. Rumah. Kamar. Danau. Teman-teman lama. Dan seorang gadis.

Semua yang telah ia tinggalkan lima tahun silam untuk meraih cita-citanya. Semua akan kembali dapat dilihat dan dipeluknya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua jam.

Pemuda orange tersebut kembali tersenyum, tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia merindukan semua itu. Namun sebenarnya ujung tombak kerinduan pemuda itu terletak pada seorang gadis teman masa kecilnya. Gadis yang ditinggalkannya lima tahun lalu. Gadis yang menempati ruang special hatinya.

Pertanyaan di hatinya sekarang, apakah gadis itu masih mengingatnya? Mengingat kejadian-kejadian manis ketika mereka bersama?

_**And cherished them the way I do…**_

Pemuda orange itu tak pernah melupakannya. Ia menyimpan semua kejadian manis itu di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Setiap ekspresi , tindakan, dan pipi merah gadis itu, ia mengingatnya dengan jelas. Apakah _ia _juga menyanyangi kenangan-kenangan manis itu sama seperti pemuda itu lakukan?

Memang, kurang dari 2 jam lagi ia akan bertemu dengan gadis itu, melihatnya, memeluknya, dan memberikannya sebuah kejutan manis. Tapi tak urung juga ia gelisah, lima tahun yang telah ia tinggalkan pasti meninggalkan banyak perubahan yang tak diketahuinya.

Sifat. Rupa. Pendamping. Semua akan diketahuinya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 2 jam dari mulut gadis itu sendiri. Karena hanya gadis itu yang tahu ia kembali dan gadis itu yang akan menjemputnya langsung di stasiun.

Semua kemungkinan negatif yang sempat ia pikirkan seketika lenyap ketika wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya.

_**How we spent our special moments together…**_

**T**iba-tiba tanpa diminta, puzzle kenangan-kenangan manisnya bersama sang gadis menyeruak keluar, menghadirkan perasaan nostalgia yang begitu menyenangkan sekaligus menyesakkan. Semua kenangan itu melesat begitu saja dalam pikirannya, begitu cepat, seakan menyamai laju kereta yang sedang ditumpanginya, dan begitu jelas, seakan kejadian itu baru terjadi dihari kemarin.

_-Flashback-_

_Sepasang anak berusia 7 tahun berjalan saling mendahului menelusuri rel kereta api. Tak ada rasa ragu diantara langkah-langkah kaki kecil mereka. Teriknya matahari sore yang begitu menyengat pun tak diperdulikan._

"_Ichigo,"panggil gadis kecil berambut hitam sambil mengatur langkahnya di atas besi rel kereta._

"_Ya?" jawab anak laki-laki berambut orange._

"_Kita balapan sampai ladang! Yang kalah harus membelikan es krim!" tantangnya sambil menatap Ichigoi._

_Alis anak laki-laki itu mengernyit, ia tampak kurang setuju dengan tantangan gadis kecil itu, "sepertinya berbahaya,Rukia."_

"_Kau takut,he?"kata Rukia sambil tersenyum mengejek._

_Menanggapi senyuman itu, Ichigo menyeringai,"baiklah. Kau akan menyesal telah menantangku."_

_Gadis kecil itu turun dari besi rel dan mengambil posisi berlari,"tidak akan."_

"_Siap!" Mereka mengambil ancang-ancang._

"_Mulai!" dan kedua anak itu pun melesat cepat mengambil posisi pertama. Rukia berhasil mendahului temannya dan mengambil posisi terdepan. Gadis kecil itu menatap kebelakang dan tertawa mengejek,"kau payah,Ichig-."_

_Kata-katanya terpotong ketika kaki kanan gadis berambut hitam itu tersandung batu dan menyebabkan tubuh gadis itu terjatuh dengan suara berdebum keras._

"_Rukia!" Anak laki-laki itu mempercepat larinya hingga ia berdiri di depan gadis itu. Ia berjongkok dan membantu Rukia duduk,"kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_Pertanyaan itu seakan terjawab ketika melihat kedua lutut dan siku kanan gadis itu yang lecet dan mengeluarkan darah. Pandangan matanya kini tertuju pada raut wajahnya. Gadis kecil itu tampak menahan perih dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua matanya berair. Ichigo menyadari, pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian berjongkok membelakangi Rukia,"naiklah ke punggungku."_

_Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, tampak terkejut dengan apa yang temannya lakukan, tapi ia menurut. Rukia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo. _

"_Sudah?"_

_Rukia hanya berdiri dan mulai berjalan. _

_Langkah anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika ia merasa lehernya basah. Gadis yang berada di gendongannya menangis. _

"_Sakit sekali ya?"_

_Tak ada jawaban. Tapi Ichigo sudah tahu jawabannya,"Shhhh…Nanti aku akan minta Ibu untuk mengobatimu."_

.

Pemuda berambut orange itu tersenyum.

.

"_Ugh..Tidak sampai," gadis berambut hitam itu berjinjit sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke atas untuk mencoba meraih buku sejarah yang terletak dibagian paling atas rak buku perpustakaan. Ia sudah berjinjit dan melompat-lompat, tapi tetap saja tidak sampai. _

"_Butuh bantuan, Midget?" sebuah tangan meraih buku itu. Iris violet itu menangkap sosok tinggi menjulang telah berdiri di depannya sambil menyeringai,"umurmu sudah lima belas tahun dan kau masih tetap saja pendek,"ejeknya._

_Dengan cepat Rukia menendang tulang kering Ichigo lalu mengambil buku sejarah tebal yang Pemuda berambut orange itu pegang dan memukulkan buku itu ke kepala orangenya._

_Icihgo mengaduh,"inikah rasa terima kasihmu?"_

"_Aku tak pernah memintamu membantuku," balas gadis itu. Ia berbalik dan mendapati mata pengunjung perpustakaan menghujamnya dengan tatapan kesal. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk, ia segera mencari tempat duduk._

"_Apa yang kau baca?" Rukia tersentak,ia tak mengira Ichigo telah duduk di depannya,"Kau dapat melihatnya."_

"_Sejarah? Membosankan sekali."_

"_Ini lebih baik daripada membaca majalah Playboy,"balas gadis itu._

_Ichigo memandang gadis di depannya dengan tatapan tidak terima,"tentu saja lebih bagus majalah itu!"_

_Rukia tak membalas. Lebih baik diam dan tidak mencari keributan di perpustakaan._

"_Kau bisa melihat gadis-gadis yang memakai pakaian seksi dan dada mereka tidak rata seperti punyamu."_

_Bukk. Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi gadis berambut pendek itu memukul kepala orange di depannya dengan buku tebal yang ia pegang. _

_Ichigo mengerang. "Berhenti menggangguku!" teriak Rukia tanpa sadar. Ia tertegun, kini semua mata pengunjung perpustakaan kembali menatap mereka. Iris violet Rukia tertuju pada penjaga perpus. "Kalian keluar!"_

.

Ichigo tertawa. Ia ingat betul setelah keluar dari perpustakaan Rukia memukulnya habis-habisan.

_**How we used to share it all…**_

"_Kau akan membawaku kemana,Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo ketika Rukia menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan dan membawanya berjalan entah kemana._

"_Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi,"balas gadis itu. Ichigo memilih diam dan menurut. Sekarang pukul dua belas malam dan Ia mengantuk, tapi gadis itu memaksanya untuk menemaninya keluar. _

"_Ayahmu mengizinkanmu keluar selarut ini?"_

"_Aku kabur,"jawab gadis itu santai._

"_Apa?!"_

"_Kita sampai," kedua tangan gadis itu terlepas dari matanya. Pemuda berambut orange itu mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya._

"_Sungai?" Sungguh Ichigo terkejut karena Rukia membawanya ke pinggir sungai di tengah malam. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia lakukan?_

"_Selamat ulang tahun,Ichigo!" Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sebuah kado._

_Mata amber pemuda itu terbelalak. Ok, gadis di depannya sukses membuatnya terkejut. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan mengambil hadiahnya, "terima kasih. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memberiku kejutan seperti ini."_

_Rukia tertawa pelan,"bukalah."_

_Ichigo menurut. Ia membuka kotak hadiah yang ia pegang dan matanya seketika terbelalak lebar ketika melihat banyak benda kecil,panjang, dan berbulu di dalamnya. Wajahnya memucat. "Huwaaaaa"_

_Pemuda itu melempar kotak yang ia pegang sejauh yang ia bisa. Sungguh ia tak menyangka isi kotak itu adalah hewan yang paling menjijikan di dunia dan yang paling ia takuti. Ulat bulu._

_Kini mata ambernya tertuju pada gadis pendek yang sedang tertawa keras di depannya,"kau!"_

_Rukia masih tertawa,"ekspresimu lucu sekali,ahahah."_

"_Awas kau nanti!"_

_Gadis itu masih tertawa. _

_Kerutan di dahi pemuda itu tampak jelas ketika kesal,"Aku mau pulang."_

_Ia berbalik dan hendak berjalan pergi kalau saja tangan mungil itu tidak menahannya,"tunggu,Ichigo."_

_Ichigo menoleh._

"_Kita belum main kembang api."_

_._

_Dan kini di sinilah mereka setelah menghabiskan satu kardus kembang api berbagai macam jenis, duduk di atas hamparan rumput dipinggir sungai dengan saling berhadapan._

"_Kau sengaja melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menyalakan dua kembang api dengan batang tipis yang Rukia pegang._

"_Apa?"_

"_Mengajakku pergi, kembang api dan juga," ia menghela nafas,"ulat bulu itu?"_

_Rukia tertawa. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kembang api yang ia pegang di sekitar wajahnya. "Ya. Aku bersusah payah untuk mencari ulat bulu sebanyak itu, kau tahu? Tapi aku sangat puas melihat ekspresimu tadi," ia kembali tertawa._

_Ichigo mendengus kesal. _

"_Jadi mana ucapan terima kasihmu? Kau harus membelikanku es krim sebanyak yang kumau," kata gadis itu._

_Pemuda itu berdecak,"tidak ada kata terima kasih atas kejahilanmu." Gadis itu cemberut._

_Ichigo tak menghiraukannya, Ia menatap jam tangannya lalu berdiri,"ayo kita pulang. Sudah pukul satu pagi, bisa gawat kalau ayahmu tahu kau tidak ada di kamarmu."_

"_Tunggu!"_

_Pemuda berambut orange itu menoleh. Ia melihat Rukia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah lalu membukanya,"Selamat ulang tahun!" ucapnya sekali lagi. _

_Di bawah bayang-bayang cahaya kembang api yang dipegangnya, wajah gadis itu terlihat bersinar dengan cantiknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, ia meraih wajah gadis itu dan mencium bibirnya. _

_Saat nyala kembang api itu padam, Ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya,"terima kasih,Rukia." Ia tersenyum lembut melihat mata violet itu terbelalak lebar dan merasakan pipi gadis itu memanas. _

_**Will you remember me the way, I remember you…**_

Ichigo kembali tersenyum mengingat moment manis itu. Sekarang ia akui, ia sangat merindukan gadis itu dan tak sabar untuk memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Tawa, tangis, marah, semua yang ada pada dirinya begitu membuatnya rindu. Ia merasa dirinya sangat konyol karena selalu mengingat gadis itu setiap saat. Ia terkekeh, apakah Rukia mengingatnya sama seperti ia mengingat gadis itu?

_**Will you be the same, last time I saw you…**_

Pemuda berambut orange itu berharap. Sangat berharap, gadis itu belum mempunyai pendamping dan masih menunggunya. Agar hatinya tidak hancur oleh angan indah yang ia selalu bayangkan, agar apa yang akan ia berikan nanti tidak sia-sia.

Ia juga berharap sifat gadis itu tak berubah. Polos, apa adanya, pemarah, dan apapun yang ada pada dirinya masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Semoga saja. Karena ia tahu, semakin bertambahnya usia seorang gadis ia akan merubah sifatnya untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya.

_**You are the sweetest…**_

Bagaimana ia tahu itu? Karena lima tahun berada jauh dari Rukia, begitu banyak gadis cantik di sekitarnya yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Ia kembali terkekeh. Ia berpikir, sihir apa yang sebenarnya Rukia gunakan sehingga hanya ia tak memerdulikan gadis-gadis itu dan terus memikirkan_nya._

Rukia memang tidak cantik, ia tidak suka berdandan, tetapi ia sangat manis.  
Rambut hitam sebahunya, poni yang menjutai di antara kedua matanya, iris ungunya, tubuh pendeknya, semuanya. . .Semua yang ada pada dirinya terpancar dengan sempurna di mata pemuda itu.

Lima tahun di kota perantauan, ia tidak pernah menemukan gadis lain yang mampu menyingkirkan keberadaan gadis violet itu dari ruang special hatinya. Tidak ada.

Sebuah senyum kecil kembali terukir di bibir pemuda orange itu. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengan gadis itu.

_**Every moment with you is the sweetest one**_

Tanpa terasa, kereta yang Ichigo tumpangi telah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Tempat kelahirannya. Ia bergegas mengambil kopernya dan berjalan keluar dari kereta.

Iris ambernya mencari-cari sosok itu di tengah keramaian di hadapannya. Dan ia melihatnya. Gadis pendek itu melompat-lompat diantara kerumunan orang yang menyambut sanak saudara mereka yang baru turun dari kereta. Ichigo tersenyum, ia berjalan mendekat._ Tentu saja ia tidak dapat mendekat, tubuhnya masih tetap pendek. _

Kini mereka berhadapan dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

Ichigo mendengus pelan,"kau masih tetap pendek,ya?" dan sesaat setelahnya pemuda itu mengerang karena tendangan gadis itu pada kakinya.

"Dan rambutmu masih tetap mencolok,Ichigo!"

Mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya keduanya tertawa. Ichigo berjalan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh di depannya. Kini, ia tahu semua kekhawatirannya salah. Gadis itu masih sama.

Ia menghirup aroma tubuh gadis itu dalam-dalam. Wangi lavender yang sama, yang begitu menenangkan. "Aku pulang."

Rukia balas memeluk tubuh jangkung di depannya, "Selamat datang."

-.-.-.-.-

"Apa kau sudah memiliki pendamping?" Tanya Ichigo ketika mereka berjalan beriringan menelusuri rel kereta api menuju rumah.

Rukia tertawa pelan,"kukira aku masih menunggu seorang pria bodoh yang meninggalkanku selama lima tahun."

Sang amber terbelalak lebar. Rukia menunggunya! Ia senang, sungguh! Ia dapat merasakan dadanya terasa sesak oleh rasa bahagia yang meletup-letup. Dan ia juga dapat merasakan wajahnya yang memanas.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan untuk menyembunyikan semua perasaan bahagianya,"tentu saja tidak ada pria lain yang mau dengan gadis pendek dan berdada rata sepertimu."

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di kepala orange pemuda itu dan sukses membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. "Dan aku yakin tidak ada wanita yang mau dengan pria berambut orange sepertimu!"

Ichigo terkekeh,"ada!"

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan Iris violet yang terbelalak lebar. Rona wajahnya sedikit memucat karena ia mengira waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menunggu pemuda itu terbuang sia-sia.

Dan Pemuda berambut orange di hadapannya tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi yang terjadi pada wajahnya, "dan itu adalah kau."

Sebelum wanita itu sadar akan kata-kata Ichigo, tubuhnya diraih dan bibirnya terasa hangat karena pemuda itu tengah menciumnya.

Manik violet itu kembali terbelalak. Namun ia segera tersadar dan membalas ciuman pemuda itu untuk melampiaskan segala rindu yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri, melampiaskan rasa bahagia karena pemuda berambut aneh itu telah kembali dan memberi jawaban akan segala penantiannya.

"Rukia..," Ichigo melepas ciumannya dan menatap violet di depannya dengan tatapan teduh, "marry me?" dan Sang violet kembali melebar ketika ia merasakan sesuatu melingkari jari manis tangan kirinya.

-fin-

Hay ^^...Ini juga ff yg kubuat di tahun 2011 yang tanpa sengaja kutemukan di fb ku dan inspirasinya tahu darimana? Iklan gula! Wkwkkwkw

Untuk reiji, maaf ya jelek ehhehe…

What's ur comment?


End file.
